Concerning Camp Counsellors
by BlueVanilla88
Summary: - A LOTR summer Camp AU - Aragorn and Legolas are camp counsellor veterans – honestly at this point one kid could straight up murder another right in front of them and Legolas would simply whip out the accident report from his quiver and toss a first aid kit to Aragorn without blinking, but this year is unlike any other...


Concerning Camp Counsellors

-AKA a LOTR summer Camp AU-

Chapter 1: A Long-Expected Camp Meeting

For Aragorn, summer never truly starts until he hears the sound of the obnoxious drumbeat intro to Rick Astley's infamous "Never Gonna Give You Up" and Gandalf, camp director, grandiosely proclaims: "Welcome back to Rivendell Summer Camp!"

No one is entirely sure exactly why Gandalf has such a penchant for this particular song, but every year without fail this song not only greets the counsellors at their first meeting of the summer, but is also blasted at 7AM every morning as a wake-up call. At first the internet savvy kids are all delighted and Aragorn hears the word "rickrolling" passed around like it's arcane knowledge, but by the end of camp no kid ever wants to hear Rick's overly happy voice again.

Never-the-less, it's become an integral part of Aragorn's life, so every year while the new staff all give each other confused looks, he and Legolas, who have been coming here for years, merely glance at each other and desperately try to conceal their laughter.

This particular year: Aragorn and Legolas' 4th (they met at camp the Summer before college started, and, as though fated, discovered they were attending the same school. They've been best friends ever since) Gandalf smiled serenely at the assembled counsellors, ignoring the bemused looks, turned the sound on the speakers down ever so slightly and continued:

"It's great seeing so many new faces this year, as well as our veterans of course", indicating Aragorn and Legolas who quickly tried (and failed) to straighten their faces out into smiles that said "great to meet you!" rather than "I can't believe the looks on your faces!"

"Now I'm sure you're all very excited to be here and to meet all the kids tomorrow - I know you're all prepared and enthusiastic so I'm sure you're all going to do a great job and change some kids lives over the coming weeks. Summer camp is more than just a job, or a chance to have fun, it's an opportunity. Two months might seem like a long time but it'll go in the blink of an eye – all you need to do now is decide what to do with that time that is given to you."

"Anyway, enough cryptic advice from an old man! Tonight is a chance for all of you to catch up and enjoy your last night of peace and quiet! Make friends, get to know each other" He paused awkwardly for a second and Aragorn wondered distractedly what had thrown his off his rhythm. "Just not, ahem, _too_ well, as Mr Elrond, our head camp director, who sadly can't be with us tonight, has implemented a new rule prohibiting relationships between staff. He seems to think there was some _unprofessional_ behaviour last year, perhaps pertaining to a particular bet that seemed to be going on between counsellors"

With this he raised one eyebrow and glared pointedly at Aragorn and Legolas who looked sheepishly away. Once Gandalf had moved his attention away from the duo and began handing out camp T-shirts Aragorn turned to Legolas, glaring, " How did he even know about that ridiculous bet?"

Rolling his eyes, the blond replied "You should know by now Gandalf and Elrond know _everything,_ especially anything to do with his precious daughter"

Aragorn's eyes flicked unbidden to said woman who was laughing with a new counsellor. Her blue eyes flashing with mirth as she ran a hand through her dark hair, the tips of the intertwined, almost flower like tattoo on her chest just visible below the neck of her denim jacket. In his mind she was in his arms, his camp-worn fingers tracing that tattoo from her collarbones down beneath that top…"

"Are you even listening to me?" Legolas' clear laugh broke his fantasies and he turned back to face his best friend, blushing heavily beneath his weather-beaten skin

"Err, yes?"

Legolas laughed again, drawing stares from the other counsellors, particularly one short thickset man Aragorn didn't recognise, who looked as though he was being engulfed by his huge red beard.

"I was complaining that it looked like I might lose the bet, but judging by the fact I can feel sexual tension oozing off you right now I guess Elrond's rule won't stop me from winning after all!"

He was of course referring to the infamous bet about when Arwen, the dark-haired beauty of Aragorn's fantasies and the camp director's daughter, and Aragorn would inevitably get together. It had started out as a little thing between Legolas and the old chief caterer Sam when they noticed Aragorn's blush whenever he was within her proximity, and Arwen's smiles as she gave him a friendship bracelet after her cabin's art and craft session. However that was last summer and neither of them had made a move, meaning that practically everyone at camp was now involved and the betting pool was quite substantial.

Aragorn, rolling his eyes, but not daring to deny his feelings as he knew his best friend could read him like a book asked "What's actually riding on this bet? What do you get out of this if you win?"

"Aha!" Legolas' eyes lit up "I believe the current prize for whoever guesses the date closest to whenever you actually get together is $30, a free pass on vomit duty all summer and walkie-talkie rights. Oh! And of course, the Ring! Not bad huh?"

The Ring was the nickname the counsellors used for the beat-up minivan used to escort the kids from the main road to the actual camp about a mile or so into the wilderness, but could also be used by members of staff on their days off to explore the surrounding area; or more often, the local pubs. Aragorn was personally always wary of the ring (so called due to the bright yellow pineapple ring spray-painted on the side by one of the children for some unknown reason years ago) as it was never the most reliable; always seeming to veer off to one side or shake violently as if going over bumps in the ground, even on smooth roads, but there was no doubt there was something magnetic about the van and everyone always wanted be in the driver's seat and control where they went on their little excursions.

"What's your bet anyway?"

"As if I'd tell you! No doubt you'd purposefully stretch your romance out a little longer if I told you when I bet the inevitable time will come."

They chuckled, Aragorn lightly hitting Legolas' shoulder in a practiced move. After falling silent he looked up at his friend uncertainly and as though Legolas could read his mind he lowered his voice; "It'll happen. I'm sure of it, you two are meant to be. She's not like any of the awful girls you dated in college, you still like her after an entire year apart for Gods sake! Just talk to her and give it time." Drawing away slightly he added in a louder voice, "Just not _too_ much time or I might lose my bet!"

Aragorn smiled at his ridiculous friend and thanked him with his eyes.

"Speaking of which,I actually need to let the newbies know without alerting Gandalf, and see if I can't up the stakes a bit!" And with that he practically bounced out of the deck chair and into the crowd.

Taking a deep breath, Aragorn smiled fondly at the people milling around the small cabin before him. Gandalf was stood by the door blowing smoke rings into the crisp night, clearly enjoying his last smoke before he had to stow his pipe away and set a good example to the children, Legolas had two new counsellors gathered around him: the owner of the impressive ginger beard and a pretty girl around their age with two long blonde plaits and riding boots, and was clearly telling them in hushed tones about the bet, as the girl turned around and winked at him. And in the corner of the room was Arwen, sat up straight as though her child sized plastic chair was a throne. Just like the new girl only a minute ago, she looked around as though she could feel his stare and happily waved him over. He sighed happily; now the summer had really begun, now he was finally home.


End file.
